Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond
by Saphire Starlet
Summary: Harry Potter has survived his fifth year only to face the next... coming to terms with his godfather's death, Harry must cope with more adventure, romance, a prophesy... and this year, there's a debt to be repaid... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first Harry Potter fanfictions and I would really appreciate constructive criticism, comments, and suggestions of my work. To tell the truth, for my career I am seriously considering become a children's author and publishing my works, so this I believe will be great practice.

All of my fictions are striven to be as realistic as possible. My goal is to make all of my readers believe that they are actually in the story acting along with the characters and their many obstacles. I also do proofread and check for mistakes in my fictions grammatically and in the vocabulary sense. I know how frustrating it is when you read a fiction and have to deal with figuring out misspelled words.

Please have fun reading and enjoy my work... this is all done purely out of enjoyment for the Harry Potter series.

Spoilers:

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone- **Well, if you haven't read this book the you should go read it before you do any fanfiction surfing! Yes, there are spoilers.

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- **Yes, defiantly spoilers in this one.

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-** My favourite book so far in the series. Yes, spoilers of it in this fiction.

**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire-** MAJOR SPOILERS!! Read the book if you haven't already.

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix-** MAJOR SPOILERS!!! That's all I'm going to say.

OKAY! I used to be known as Moon Lace... now known as Saphire Starlet BECAUSE there was a HUGE misunderstanding with and so my account got wiped out and I had to start again. So, I'm reposting. This fiction used to be 'Harry Potter and the Flisterius Kedavra.'

Disclaimers: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of his little friends... I also don't own any of the Harry Potter merchandise or movies or books.

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

****

* * *

****

****

Quote:

_"There!" yelled a sixth-year, pointing over the Forest._

_Something large, much larger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky towards the castle, growing larger all the time._

_"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first-years, losing her head completely._

_"Don't be stupid ... it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevy._

_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, pg. 213... By: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Chapter 1

Riddle Manor of Little Hangleton had become quite over grown in the short time that Frank Bryce, the caretaker, had been killed. Twisted vines of ivy and weeds had shot up between the cracks of the side walks. Animals had made permanent habitats in the lawn. The house looked like a monestrous jungle.

Mr. Bryce had been murdered mysteriously. After Frank had not appeared at tea with his half sister the people of Hangleton began to panic, the Riddle Mansion did have a history for strange happenings. He was found two days later laying on the second floor parlor with his eyes wide open... no pulse, but looked as though he was still alive.

Those were the appearances of someone who had been under the Avada Kedavra Curse after all.

The room was cold and dark. The grand marble fireplace was not lit and no warmth was in the chamber. A single scarlet armchair sat in the center of the room, facing the large set of double doors. A man sat in the chair... and his presence in the room seemed to make everything freeze or burn. The man didn't seem even human.

Then again, Lord Voldemort wasn't human.

"You have failed me for the last time... Wormtail."

The chubby man kneeling in front of the armchair shook violently, repressing another shudder at the cold, icy voice that sounded from the chair. Wormtail crawled foreword, kissing the hem of Voldemort's black robes.

"M...ma...master!" he gasped, backing away slightly and looking up reluctantly into the monster's piercing red gaze. "I... I... I didn't mean to... to make this happen. Potter escaped be... because of Bellatrix!" Wormtail shifted on the floor, obviously sensing his Master's displeasure.

Lord Voldemort brought one of his pale spidery hands to the arm of the chair. He clicked them against the arm, thinking of the child in front of him. Voldemort locked his gaze with the fat balding man.

"You are a fool Peter. How you could have ever come this far in my organization, is beyond my knowledge." Voldemort with drew out his wand from the folds of his dark robes, his lips pursed in concentration of what spell to use. "I have nothing more to say to snivelling idiots who blame that failure on other loyal Death eaters."

Wormtail's eyes bulged from their sockets at the sight of the wand. "N...n... NO!" he gasped. "No! Master! I... I have some useful information for you!"

Voldemort kept his wand on the balding man, but his crimson eyes now held the spark of interest. A few golden sparks shot out of the end of the wand towards the man.

"Why wasn't I informed of this information before this occasion?" Voldemort hissed quietly.

Wormtail scrambled to the edge of Voldemort's robes again, laying a kiss on the hem.

"I... I didn't think that it, it would he... help." Wormtail whimpered, wringing his grubby hands.

The Dark Lord's eyes roamed the pitiful being in front of him. "Tell me."

Peter shivered. "Harry Potter is in a depression because of the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. He is weak and vulnerable, an attack cou... could not be deflected."

Voldemort tapped his chin as Wormtail grovelled on the ground, waiting in anticipation for his leader's response. The Dark Lord pursed his bloodless lips again. The wand still didn't move from the figure of Wormtail.

"Your master is not pleased Peter." he hissed again. "This information is indeed useful... I will let you keep your pitiful life." Wormtail let out a bunch of air in a swoosh of relief, mumbling his thanks and relaying his undying services.

"However..." Peter froze again, he lifted his eyes timidly to meet Voldemort's blood red ones.

"You will not escape punishment. _Crucio!_"

The wand tip swished in the air and a burst of white light shone forth. Wormtail let out a shrill scream and then he fell the wooden floor twitching and withering in agony. A poisonous green snake slithered out from the pile of dried out wood in the corner and slithered over to the chair, wrapping it's tail around Voldemort's dragon hide boots.

"Let this be a lesson to you Wormtail. All information you receive shall be given to me immediately."

Voldemort grinned wickedly in Wormtail's direction as the man nodded dumbly still fighting the curse that he was under. Peter's eyes were watering profusely as Voldemort hissed at the snake in a foreign tongue, "Blood will be sssssserved sssssssssoon my pressssssious pet."

"Master!" shrieked Wormtail, still withering in pain on the ground. "Master... have mercy! Please have mercy!"

Voldemort's face contorted into a that of mingled fury.

"Harry Potter will die at my hand... and no others. _Crucio Enflambia!_"

Wormtail shrieked in pain and let out a fresh howl. The Dark Lord stroked the snake and turned his pitiless blood red eyes to Peter. Voldemort lifted the curse from the former Marauder. Wormtail gasped out in relief and he fell to the ground trembling. Despite his condition, Peter crawled up to the Dark Lord for the third time and laid a sloppy kiss on the hem.

"Th... thank you, m... my Lord..." he trailed, his eyes unfocused and a thin trail of saliva strung from his bottom lip. "You ar...are most merciful... merciful."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You are lucky, very lucky, Wormtail... that I am in such a good state of mind tonight... Our guests should be arriving shortly."

Lord Voldemort chuckled humorously and Wormtail timidly joined him. The Dark Lord's face contorted in maniacal glee.

"The Weasleys shall make an excellent ransom for Mr. Potter!"

* * *

A scream echoed through the night sky on Privet Drive, number four... as a boy with unruly jet black hair awoke with start.

* * *

Well... this is another of my Harry Potter fics! How was it? Good, bad, mediocre? Any suggestions? Please Review, and I will respond to your questions and reviews myself!

Saphire Starlet


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world...

* * *

Quote:

"_And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry._

"_A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally wounded him. "Explain, George."_

"_Well ... when we were in our first year, Harry - young, carefree and innocent..."_

_Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent._

"_- Well more innocent then we are now..."_

**_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, pg. 145, by: JK Rowling_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Chapter 2

Harry Potter of Number Four Privet Drive awoke screaming and thrashing in his miniature bed. Harry snapped his eyes wide open. He had just received one of the most frightening dreams that he had the whole summer. Grouping for his glasses on the bedside table, Harry took in deep breaths.

'_A dream... it was just a dream..."_ he thought, rubbing his legendary scar on his forehead. _'But what if...'_

Harry's hands shook as he pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. That 'dream' was a really intense vision. Voldemort must be really happy for him to have been able to see that one. Harry brought one of his quivering hands to his scar. Were the Weasleys in danger? He had to contact somebody... anyone. He could write to Sirius...

_Stop!_

Sirius Black was dead. And for the thousandth time that summer Harry found himself sick to his stomach. It was his fault after all, that his godfather was dead. If only he had listened to Professor Snape, studied occulemency...

If only he hadn't tried to be the 'hero'.

Truth be told, Harry had taken the death of his Godfather very seriously. Eating food didn't really seem as important anymore, he was never hungry so Harry never ate... not that the Dursleys ever gave him much to eat anyway. Actually... ever since Mad Eye Moody, a worker for the Order of the Phoenix, had threatened the Dursleys, they had been treating him very well. For the first time in Harry's life with the Dursleys, he was aloud to watch the telly and he got well sized portions at every meal.

Apart from not eating any food served to him, Harry Potter didn't sleep at night. When ever he closed his eyes visions of Sirius falling through the veil would play in his head. Over and over and over...

_Over and over and over..._

So, Harry had been basically reduced to a skinny little teenager of fifteen (soon to be sixteen), with dark smudges under his eyes, bones sticking unnaturally through pale skin, and bruises and cuts from 'Harry Hunting' with Dudley and his little friends. Definitely not a perfect picture of the Boy Who Lived.

Harry pushed himself out of bed and snatched his wand from his bedside. As he was throwing off the covers of his bed a bang sounded out with a vengeance. Uncle Vernon came hurtling into the room slamming the door open with a sound to wake the dead.

Harry's Uncle Vernon stampeded into the room, purple faced and huffing. Some people might not think that running a hallway to a bedroom only four doors down from their own is much of challenge. However, Vernon Dursley was not what you would call a skinny man. Harry watched with barely concealed amusement as his uncle's second fatty chin wobbled in his anger.

"What the bloody HELL do you think you're doing up here BOY!?" Uncle Vernon raged.

Harry blinked at his uncle sleepily and shrugged, "I'm not doing anything Uncle Vernon."

"_Don't you take that tone with me you FREAK!"_ Uncle Vernon hissed threw his enormous mustache.

Harry mean while, as his uncle was exiting the room and going on and on about how he, Harry, was now not only costing them money but their precious sleep as well; was trying to figure out what to do about his vision. He glanced over at Hedwig's empty cage in the corner. Of course his first choice would be to send a letter strait to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, but that idea was quickly disregarded. Hedwig had only left at eight o'clock this evening with a letter to Hermione. And it was more than likely, that Hedwig would stay the night.

So who else was there to contact?

Harry's stomach did a funny flip. Well... he couldn't send a letter. And, Harry remembered with an amused snort, the last time the Weasleys had used muggle post. An envelope had been delivered to Number Four, with enough stamps to efficiently send thirteen letters. The only bare spot was filled in with a hastily written address in the corner. In the letter, Mrs. Weasley had written at the bottom: "..._ We do hope we put enough stamps on..."_. Harry remembered this event in particular because that was the time when Uncle Vernon had set his new record of turning more than ten shades of red.

"What am I doing?!" Harry thought, giving himself a mental slap in the face. Here he was thinking of muggle post when he had to contact some one!

_Wait a minute... Muggles...!_

How could he have been so stupid! Harry could use the telephone.

Without a moments hesitation, Harry slid his feet into a pair of his Gryffindor slippers, grabbed his wand, and walked out into the upstairs hallway. The telephone was in the living room, however, Harry made his way kitchen first so that he could get the telephone book. He hastily opened the directory to the 'F' section.

"Figg... Figg... damn it!!! Where is FIGG!?" Harry thumbed through the book and became very disgruntled. Figg wasn't in the phone book.

_Well... what did you expect genius? Arabella Figg is a witch... yes, a Squib, but magical all the same..._

Snarling in frustration, Harry chucked the small white book at the kitchen wall. But then another thought occurred to him. He didn't only have to call Mrs. Figg to reach her! He could also just walk down the street a ways. Why didn't he think of this before? It was perfect...

_Yeah... except that the Order is probably watching the house right now, and I'll get in major trouble if they see me leaving._

That's okay. Then I can tell them about what I saw.

_What if Snape is the one on guard duty?_

That could be a problem...

_And, what if I go outside the wards and get captured by Voldemort?_

I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Harry thought angrily. Ron could be being captured BY Voldemort right now!

And throwing caution to the winds, Harry Potter bolted to the door and stepped outside. It was actually quite cold outside for a summer night. Everything seemed a bit cold and dreary even though there had been no rain. Harry watched as his breath rose in pearly white clouds in front of his eyes.

All in all the Privet Drive looked deserted. And Harry doubted that anyone was watching the house in this weather. Especially with how early in the morning it was, the sun wasn't even up yet. Harry jogged down the front walk and made it to the side walk lining the street.

_I wonder how far the wards stretch...?_

Harry set off quietly down the walk, gazing around at his surroundings. If Harry didn't know any better he would have thought that a dementor was around. The air had that cold feeling, and his head felt clammy and...

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now..."_

Harry's wand leapt to his hand without a moments hesitation. Dementors. There were dementors in Little Whinging for the second time in his life. Harry could feel his heart beating twice as fast as it was supposed to and just as loud. The sound was almost deafening, mangled with his uneven breathing.

But where _were_ they? The voices in his head were becoming stronger, more prominent. And Harry was finding the conversations in his head harder to ignore... especially since another different voice was joining that of his parents and Voldemort.

"_Aaaaaah... did you **love**_ _him, baby Potter?"_

Harry could hear her. Bellatrix. Her high pitched laugh echoing in his brain, bouncing around in the seemingly quiet night. He screwed up his eyes and tried to block out the voices.

"_Come out, come out, little Harry!"_

He couldn't remember the incantation. What was the incantation? It was there, he knew it, it was on the tip of his tongue. Just waiting to be said. And he still couldn't see the dementors. How was he supposed to fight something that he couldn't see?

"_Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy..."_

Harry fell to the damp pavement clutching his head. Something red was impairing the vision in his left eye. He couldn't see anything, everything was black. The voices were increasing in volume, all a mass of screams and pleadings and taunts.

"_B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect you foe."_

"_Please not Harry! Please, take me instead!"_

"_Bow to death, Harry..."_

"_Lily, take Harry and run. I'll hold him off..."_

"_Come out Harry... come out and play, then... it will be quick... it might even be painless... I would not know... I have never died..."_

"_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything – "_

"_Did you LOVE him, baby Potter?"_

He couldn't feel his wand... it wasn't there. The voices were deafening and he couldn't hear anything else but the screams. Harry cried out in pain as his scar exploded in pain as he felt his head slamming dead on in to the dark pavement and he lifted his right hand to cover his scar which was leaking something wet and sticky. He couldn't open his left eye! It was sealed shut. The pain was burning. He, was burning, from the inside out. White hot knives were piercing every inch of his body. He was screaming louder that he ever had before. The voices were louder... and he was screaming... louder and louder and louder...

_The maniacal laughter was ringing in his ears... he couldn't hear, and then green engulfed his vision..._

"_If death is nothing Dumbledore, kill the boy..."_

"_NOT HARRY, PLEASE NOT HARRY!"_

He was going to die. The pain... he couldn't see anything... something was running down his face... it was wet... the pain. Pain. His scar was still searing, his head was surely going to crack open. And he still couldn't remember the incantation... what was he doing here?

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Harry's breath came in short gasps as he heard the screams and pleadings being distorted into one mess of sound. And the voices and laughter were becoming fainter. Harry cracked open his eye warily at the form of three wizards brandishing their wands at figures in black covered robes. Silver forms were erupting from the wizards's wands, they were chasing the dementors away.

Harry was still lying on the cold clammy pavement. His vision was swimming horribly when his scar seared with pain again and he let out a small whimper of agony. His head was surely going to crack in two.

One of the wizards was walking over to him swiftly. The figure crouched down before him and a small orb of light lit up the stranger's face.

Remus Lupin was crouching down next to Harry Potter, peering into his frightened eyes.

* * *

Okay! Well here's another chapter... thank you to those who have reviewed, the responses are at the end of this author's note.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter... it's not my best work because I was a bit rushed.

Saphire Starlet


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter World...

AN: Author notes are always at the bottom!

* * *

Quote:

"_You know what?" Ron murmured, looking over at the bar with enthusiasm. "We could order anything we liked here, I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try firewhisky— " _

"_You — are — a — **prefect**," snarled Hermione._

"_Oh," said Ron, the smile falling from his face. "Yeah..."_

**_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix pg. 336, by: JK Rowling_**

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Chapter 3

_Harry was still lying on the cold clammy pavement. His vision was swimming horribly when his scar seared with pain again and he let out a small whimper of agony. His head was surely going to crack in two._

_One of the wizards was walking over to him swiftly. The figure crouched down before him and a small orb of light lit up the stranger's face._

_Remus Lupin was crouching down next to Harry Potter, peering into his frightened eyes._

"Pro – Professor?" said Harry uncertainly. At some point he must have lost his glasses, the whole world was very unfocussed.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lupin asked.

The werewolf was now pulling out a package from his robes and undoing the brown wrapper. Lupin had put his arms under Harry's elbows and lifted him upward a bit and shoved something hard into his mouth.

Harry gaged on the object that was put into his mouth, and on instinct he tried to spit it back out. Lupin, apparently had different thoughts, as he took one of his hands and forced Harry's jaw shut so that he would have to eat what ever it was.

"It's okay, Harry. It's only chocolate."

Harry, with great difficulty, managed to swallow the chocolate... and in return Lupin's hand disappeared from his chin and was now wiping Harry's forehead with a damp cloth. He felt his toes and finger tips warm slightly... but not enough for his liking.

"Wha — What happened?" Harry managed, he felt very weak and tired... the cloth that was wiping was a blessed release.

"Dementor attack." muttered Lupin distractedly. "Here are your glasses... they were lying on the grass..."

Lupin was now taking Harry's pulse and resting a hand on his forehead. Harry, who now had his glasses, closed his eyes and felt the pavement beneath his head vibrate as more people came hurrying over.

"Remus, what happened?" a female voice asked.

_Was that Tonks?_

"The dementors have a worse effect on Harry than others. He's all clammy..."

"What about the blood?" it was a different voice this time... a male one.

_That sounds like Kingsley..._

"No idea. We need to take him to Poppy. I'm afraid that he might have a heart attack, his pulse is much too fast." Lupin answered quietly.

"Harry, can you hear us?" the voice of Tonks asked.

"W – wha – what?" Harry asked, his head was starting to buzz again. He couldn't tell where the other voices were coming from, and there was a hand pushing back his fringe.

"He's completely out of it." the female whispered.

Harry felt his body leave the pavement and he gasped in pain as his head gave a sharp stab of agony. He was being lifted up into the arms of Lupin, and he heard the werewolf's heart beating steadily against his cheek.

"Maybe we should just take him to St. Mongo's?" Kingsley said. "I don't know if Poppy is at Hogwarts at the moment. She could be with her children for all we know."

"That is possible. Remus, I think that we should take him to Mongo's." Tonks answered.

_No! I am not going to a hospital._

Harry mewled in protest and grabbed a handful of Lupin's shabby robes. He buried his face in the folds. The robes smelt like stale chocolate and essence of murlap, and something else which Harry could identify as what Sirius used to smell like... Grimmauld Place. Harry gave a choked sob and burrowed his head into Lupin's chest.

"No, we'll take him to Hogwarts. Dumbledore needs to know anyway."

Harry was glad at the turn of events, and that he wasn't going to St. Mongo's. He could only imagine the headlines in the Daily Prophet about that one. He was just beginning to relax in his former- professors' arms when he remembered the whole reason that he had been out on the sidewalk in the middle of the night in the fist place. _Geez Potter... get sidetracked often?_

"Professor Lupin?" Harry called weakly.

Remus Lupin immediately stoped what ever movement he was taking and starred down at Harry. His face was drawn down in worry and concern. It made him look too old.

"What is it, Harry? Does anything hurt?" he asked, in a rush.

Although, now that Lupin mentioned it... Harry's head was throbbing rather painfully. However, that was not the important thing at the moment.

"Yes... but... Professor Lupin?... er...." Harry grasped on to the first intelligent thing that came to mind. "Moony," the body he was leaned against stiffened. "Ron and hi– his family are in trouble... vision, with Voldemort. Ra– ransom f– for me..."

"You had a nightmare... uh... vision?" Remus asked hurriedly. Another hand was moving his bangs back again, resting over his throbbing scar.

Harry cried out in pain again, and finally regained his senses enough to gasp out, "Yeah... Voldemort – Wormtail being punished... w – wants the Weas – Weasleys."

"Let's take him back to Headquarters," Tonks said, turning back to Lupin again. "Then we can call Poppy from there..."

"And we can check on the Weasleys threw the floo." Shacklebolt finished. "We'll have to use a portkey."

Harry, through the haziness of his mind, roughly caught snatches of the conversation going on. He caught words such as: portkey, cloak... and blanket? And Harry, who didn't really understand the last word that he had snatched, felt a soft, fluffy cloth cocooning him, from head to toe. It felt nice... the only blanket that Harry had received for the whole summer, at the Dursleys, was a moth eaten old sheet. Not a relatively comfortable substitute.

He was however, roused out of his revere by Lupin's soft and gentle voice talking to him, "Harry? Listen to me very carefully, okay? We're going back the Grimmauld Place by portkey. And I need you hold on tight to me, right?" Harry nodded into Lupin's robes.

"Alright! Are we all set? Harry, you got a good hold of Remus? Good. Ready... one, two... three!"

Harry clenched his fists even tighter into Lupin's robes as he felt him reach for the portkey. Harry felt sick as a jerk resonated from his navel. The world was rushing around him in a whirl of colour and sound before he clenched his eyes shut to block out the world.

All at once the spinning ceased, leaving Harry to loosely hang on to Lupin's garments. He heard the clicking of his boots racing for the stairs to go up to a bedroom. Harry flinching at ever jolting step as his head gave stabs of pain.

He finally registered himself being lowered on to a soft bed, and a pillow being fluffed up beneath his head. Harry opened his right eye blearily and realized that his glasses were gone again. All that he could see were tannish shapes moving around in his vision, and then another one that was mostly white, leaning over him and dabbing something at his left eyelid.

"Yes, all feverish... what... thinking... scar... split..."

Harry's brain barely processed these words, making little sense of them, anyway. Harry closed his eyes weakly, and succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I'm done with this chapter for now! I really don't know how long the chapters should be striven to be... some people want them long and others want them short! Is this a good length!?

And now... here are the review recognitions!

**tessbomb65** – No... I'm not that mean, but you'll have to see what happens! And I agree with you! I love fictions where Harry's the tragic war hero and everyone fusses over him... In response to your questions, here are my answers! One, I'm usually always ahead of the game by one or two chapters... therefore, there will never be a shortage! Next, I will be trying to update every two or three days... if I'll be away on business I will be sure to inform all of my reviewers in the previous chapter written. And lastly, the length factor... well... I'm assuming that the fiction will be around 30 chapters? I really don't know how long I should make it... if you or anyone has any suggestions please tell me! Thank you for the two wonderful reviews!

**Larna Mandrea **– Thank you for the wonderful review! I always love it when people let me know what they think! Thanks!

**Savoy Truffle **– Hello there! Glad to see you review for me! Well... I'm glad that you like the story! Yes, Remus is here to save the day! I have a special place in my heart for him! Thanks for the review!

**Alanpatty07– **Thank you so much for the review! I love to hear from people. Thanks!

Thank you to those who took the time! Butterbeer and Chocolate frogs for all of you!! Please review and please tell me if the length of the chapters are okay. Any suggestions or comments are welcomed!

Saphire Starlet


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

****

* * *

****

****

Quote:

"_Seen anything yet?" Harry asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing._

"_Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."_

"_Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles._

"_I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."_

**_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban pg. 297, by: JK Rowling_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters or products! This fiction is done purely out of my own enjoyment. Enjoy!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Chapter 4

The first thing that Harry realized upon waking up was that his head was too heavy to move. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was a bit hazy, and this, he realized from the night before, must have been because his glasses were missing.

Harry flinched as his scar gave a bit of a twinge, and he lifted his right hand up to touch his head. It was covered in... _bandages_? Yes, they were defiantly bandages... great wads of cotton packing and medical tape were completely covering up his forehead to his hair line. There was also, he realized as he brought his hand away from his head, that there was some sort of red goo smeared on his fingers and his palm. Harry groaned and by instinct, more than anything, reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

Harry winced a bit as he lifted his pounding head off the pillow, (or what he thought was a pillow...) and sloppily placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The first thing that he noticed was that he was no longer in his room. He was lying in a four poster bead with a black quilt and scarlet trimmings lining the edges... a bowl of bloody water lying in a basin on the table next him. The walls were a dark burgundy color, and a small fire place in the corner by the door. Two chairs had been pulled up on the other side of the bed, towards the shuttered window. However, these things were not what made Harry to gasp and start to shake beneath the silky sheets.

The whole room, ever available surface, were taken up with pictures. Pictures, of people that Harry knew... _Sirius... his father... his mother... all dead people..._

Harry threw back the covers and leapt out of bed, knocking over the bowl of water, spilling it's contents onto the wooden floors. His heart was thumping wildly against his rib cage. And his head was throbbing, as though a jack hammer was determined to crack his head in two.

The pictures were all waving happily at him from their frames... they were all happy. Smiling down at him with the other occupants of the pictures.Harry's breath came in short gasps and his body felt too heavy to support him.

They were all _happy!_

One of the pictures pasted on the wall contained his mother and father and Sirius... all of them waving and Sirius grinning like a maniac as he rocked a little bundle of blankets. It was all too much... they were happy! Happy that they'd left him... happy that they didn't have to deal with him and all of his problems... with his prophecy. They wanted to leave him!

Harry grabbed his head in hands, yanking at his black hair that was so much like his father's hair. He screamed.

The door to the room slammed open immediately, nearly sending the wooden plank off it's hinges.Lupin came hurtling into the room, and seemed to realize what was going on in an instant.He strode over to the center of the room where Harry had knelt down, head still in his hands. Lupin knelt down as well and embraced Harry in a friendly hug.

"Harry? Are you alright? Here, lets get you back in bed..."

Harry let himself be steered back into bed. Lupin fluffed up his pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin. Harry watched as Lupin vanished the bloody water, and muttered a quick, "_Reparo!"_, to repair the dish. The werewolf conjured a wet wash cloth along with a basin of water and set the cloth on Harry's eyes after removing the rounded glasses, once again.

"Where am I...?" Harry groaned miserably.

Lupin sighed heavily, "Sirius's old bedroom."

Harry felt very odd. His stomach felt as though someone had removed it and then replaced it upside down. Harry could almost feel Lupin's eyes on him and instead, he occupied himself by asking some questions that were burning inside of him.

"Why am – I mean, why am I here?" Harry asked, his tongue feeling very heavy in his dry mouth.

"Well..." Lupin sighed, and Harry could imagine, while starring at the navy haze of the washcloth, him rubbing his temples... trying to release his frustration. "Yesterday night, the alarms went off at Headquarters... at first we thought it was a break in. But then we realized that it was coming from the clock."

"Clock?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Molly Weasley decided to add your name to that fabulous clock of hers." Lupin told him, a smile in his voice. "Well, anyway... your hand was at 'Mortal Peril' and of course everyone wanted to go. Mr. Ronald Weasley in particular had to be subdued by a stunner from coming to your aid."

Harry managed a weak grin. He removed the cloth from his eyes and took his glasses from Lupin's out stretched hands. "Then what happened?"

"Well, it ended up that I, Nymphadora, and Kingsley were to go and check on you. When we got there..." Lupin shook his head a bit, raking a hand through his graying hair, "You were already on the ground, holding you head... there were four dementors all around you," he shivered, "One had it's hood down."

Harry gaped. There had been _four_ dementors?à½€ And one of them had had it's hood down.

'Well,' Harry thought, 'Voldemort is getting a bit more daring, isn't he?'

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter. What have you done this time?"

Harry turned his head to the door way to find none other than Madame Pomfrey standing there, hands on her hips. Harry nearly flinched away when he saw the matron glaring at him, a stiff, starched apron around her waist.

"He was attacked by dementors, Poppy." Lupin told her, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over the bed, and started to unwind the bandages around Harry's forehead, clucking disapprovingly. "More dementors! Foul creatures if you ask me. And the effect that they have on those who are already so delicate! It's an outra – "

"I am not delicate!" Harry told her, outraged.

The medical witch clicked her tongue. The bandages had been removed and she had now moved on to taking his pulse.

"You are very lucky Mister Potter, that Remus got there when he did. If you hadn't had that chocolate..." she shook her head.

Madame Pomfrey put her wand away and obliviated thebandages. "Well you're all set Harry. I want you to stay in bed until the morning. No exceptions!" she made her way over to the other side of the bed. Pomfrey pulled a brown package out of her robes and handed it to Lupin. "Make sure he eats all of it."And with that, the medi-witch swept out of the bedroom.

Lupin looked down at the package in his hands and sighed. He carefully unwrapped the paper covering and broke off a piece, placing it in Harry's hands.

"Unlike Poppy, I believe that you are old enough to feed yourself." Lupin smiled.

Harry snorted and put the chocolate on his tongue. It was melting quite nicely... a river of smooth, velvety sweetness. Harry took another piece from Lupin's outstretched hand. As Harry sat on the bed, surrounded by comforters and silky sheets alike, he felt very content. However... there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, as though there was something he'd forgotten. Harry reached for another hunk. As he chewed the sweet he remembered the first time that he'd tasted a candy bar... well, if you could count a Chocolate Frog as a candy bar. He remembered the way the spelled frog had accidentally jumped out the window! Ron had been hysterical about the whole ordeal until Hermio –

"RON!!"

Harry physically started. Launching himself up from his reclined position, he spat out the chocolate and shoved back the covers. How could he have been so stupid! Here he was, lying in bed eating sweets, while his friend and the Weasley family could be facing down Voldemort and his deatheaters! Harry was about to throw himself out of the four poster, all thoughts of heading for the door filling his head, when he felt two hands gripping his shoulders.

Remus caught Harry's arms and tried forced him back down on to the bed. Harry fought for all he was worth, swinging his fists and flailing his legs in an attempt to make the werewolf release him. He shouted all the while.

"The Weasleys! RON!!! I've got to go, Remus!!!! Remus, let go of me! REMUS, LET GO!"

And then, quite to the astonishment of both wizards, Harry's fist clipped Remus's jaw line. It wasn't much of a hit, but it was enough to loosen the vice-like grip. Harry bolted upwards, and with no one to stop him, he raced for the door while stumbling along the wooden floors.

He only got as far as the landing, though. Black clad arms enveloped his form, pulling him away from the staircase. Harry struggled until he heard the owner of the hands speak.

"Stop thrashing like an overgrown fish, Potter. You are supposed to be confined in the mutt's bedroom, are you not?" the voice hissed.

Harry's vision went red with rage. Fury was boiling in his veins, and his body temperature sky rocketed. It was Snape. The overgrown bat, the slimeball. The one who didn't give a damn that Sirius could have died.

"Let go of me, _Snivellus!_" Harry shouted, fighting against his captor.

Snape let go of him so abruptly that he fell to knees on the hard wooden floor. Before he could do anything about it, Snape had drawn his wand and snarled, "_Petrificus Totalus._" Harry's arms and legs snapped to his sides as he fell sideways onto the ground. Snape was not done yet.

"You foolish, insignificant, blind boy!" he hissed, "I save your miserable life again by stopping you from falling down those stairs, and THIS is the thanks I get! How many times has it been, Potter, where I have had to save your neck?"

Harry could only stare up at his most hated professor in disgust. He hated the man so much. At that instant, Harry felt as though he was very much like to 'Crucio' him.

"Just like your father, Potter. An egotistical jerk, a pompous little boy, who doesn't even know how to respect his elders!" Snape flicked his wand again, and Harry felt himself being hovered into the air. "Why did that damned fool have to choose _me_ of all people to be your babysitter?!"

Harry watched silently as doors of the hall way floated past him. His anger had drained a bit, and he felt like an empty shell. Of course, insulting Harry's dad was normal for Snape... and until recently, Harry would have defended his father with pride. But things were different now. Harry knew about his dad's decorum and how he had acted when he was alive.

Lupin was jogging down the hall towards them. His face was a bit red around his mouth. And Harry realized, his a pang of guilt, that it was from his fist.

"Harry!" Lupin sighed in relief. "Just put him on the bed Severus, I'll take care of him."

Harry felt himself being lowered onto the sheets, again. He watched as Snape gave Lupin and himself a glare of loathing, and then back out the door.

"Harry, if I undo the spell will you stay calm and still so that I can explain?" Lupin asked, gently.

Harry managed to give a pleading look through his imobile stature and Remus released the invisible bonds. Harry gasped out in relief, and sat up in bed. Lupin sat next to him.

"I suppose you have some questions, Harry?" Lupin asked, mildly.

"Where's Ron? Is he okay? The vision... the deatheaters! They were going to attack on Voldem – "

Lupin cut him off with a jerk of his hand. "Harry, I'll tell you everything.... however, I need you to get yourself under control. Unless, of course, you want to be hovered around by Professor Snape all day."

Harry sighed, and lay back. It was time that he got some answers.

* * *

Hello there! Yes, I know! Cliff hangers are bad!!! I know that from reading fictions myself, but they can be addicting! So... please tell me how I'm doing!

Here are the responses!

**written:** Always nice to see a new reviewer! Thank you for the comments! I love writing things that you think are 'totally wicked'!!!!

**Alanpatty07:** Don't feel bad! I know that feeling too. Where you like when Harry's injured or not feeling his best... It's nice to see the attention, or the lack of attention, therefore, on his part. Thank you for the review! I hope that you like the new chapter! Ciao!

**SilverBelle:** No!!! Not my cookies! hides the cookie jar... Thank you for the cookies in the first place! Butterbeer for you! Thank you for the review! I love to make you happy!

**Larna Mandrea:** Suffer Harry!? I know what you mean... I like it when he has to be cared for too! Thank you for your patience, hope you enjoy chapter four!

**tessbomb65:** sniff that was a beautiful review! I know, Remus is the kind of character that you can really rely on (except on full moon!) and you can really trust him easily. I'm the kind of author that you love! I'm so happy that you feel that way. Hearing from other people about the way they feel about the fictions is just as fun as writing the fiction itself! Yes, Dumbledore will defiantly be in this fiction... after all, what is a Harry Potter fiction without Dumbledore?! I hope you enjoy chapter four!

**Savory Truffle:** You like Sirius too?! Yeah! I knew that I wasn't the only one! Thank you for the uplifting review! It always makes me smile when I hear from you! Enjoy chapter four and thanks for the review!

**That's all for now! Please review for me! Let's see if you can get up to 20!!! Butterbeer and Chocolate frogs for all of you! And remember... if you want firewhiskey, tell me in your review! Cheers!**

**Saphire Starlet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter World doesn't belong to me!!!! So don't ask!

* * *

Quote:

"_Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"_

"_Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck._

"_Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione._

"_Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest._

"_Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and damp — "_

"_So light a fire!" Harry choked._

"_Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried wringing her hands._

"_HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"_

"_Oh, right!" said Hermione..._

OoOoOoO

"_Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face._

"_Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood' **honestly**."_

_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, pg 277 & 278, by: Jk Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Chapter 5

Remus Lupin sat on the edge of Harry's bed, an expression of mourning on his tired, old face. The pit fell out of the bottom of Harry's stomach. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to know what had happened to the Weasley family.

"They're, they're not — not _dead_, are they?" he choked out.

Lupin sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "No, the Weasley family is fine..."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, thank God they were alright.

"... with the exception of Fred and Ronald Weasley who are currently residing in St. Mungo's Hospital." Lupin finished.

Harry starred at Lupin for a total of at least five minutes. Ron was at St. Mugo's? Harry looked up at Lupin, a smirk on his pale face.

He slowly shook his head, "No... come on Professor. No games, where's Ron, really."

Lupin looked at Harry hesitantly, as if waiting for him to explode. "Harry, I know that this is a shock for you... but you have to stay calm..."

"He is NOT in St. Mugo's!" Harry roared, once again jumping up from the bed. "He's at the Burrow! Why are you lying to me?!"

"Harry, calm down. Ron will be fine, now please lay down, you need to relax." Lupin soothed, taking Harry's arm and sitting him down on the bed, once more.

"I will NOT bloody sit on my bed while my best friend is in the hospital!" Harry yelled, his hands turning into fists on his lap.

He felt so, so angry. What had happened? Why was Ron in the Hospital? Here he, Harry, had been laying in bed because a couple of stupid dementors had strayed from Azkaban, and Ron was probably injured from fighting deatheaters! Bloody hell! He'd faced down Voldemort five times! What was a couple dementors beside that?

Wait a minute...

_The dementors had **strayed** from Azkaban?_

Harry's head snapped up to look at Lupin. "Why were there dementors at Little Whinging? What happened to Azkaban?"

Lupin looked mildly surprised. Probably expecting him to ask straight about how Ron was doing. "A few days ago Voldemort took control of Azkaban and persuaded the dementors to join him. Didn't you read the _Prophet_?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I thought that all that stuff in there was garbage... I cancelled my order." Actually, Harry was tired of the Minister lying about Voldemort and all of the things written about him.

So that was why there had been dementors in his home town. Well, that explained a lot. Harry let his mind wander. If the dementors were really in control by Voldemort, then that meant that every one was in danger. The only spell that Harry knew to ward off dementors was the Expecto Patronum spell, and even that spent up a lot of energy. Harry shook his head out of his current line of thought.

"What happened to Ron?" he asked, dread filling up his stomach.

Lupin, who had been keeping both hands on Harry's shoulders (lest he lose his temper, again) removed them and settled them in his pockets. "After we had gotten you back to Headquarters, Harry, the Order decided to check on the Weasleys. As it turns out, Voldemort had indeed dispatched a group of deatheaters to the Burrow. They destroyed the weak wards put around the house, and broke in just as we flooed them." The werewolf sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"But what happened to Ron?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Weasley was caught in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange at the time, to defend his sister who was hiding in a corner. He was caught by a bone breaking curse in his arm, and a slicing curse on his back. However, Bellatrix was captured by Aurors before she could dissapperate. She is currently in a holding cell in the Ministry."

Harry's mouth went dry. Bellatrix. Harry's eyes narrowed in hatred. That — that _woman _deserved to die. That excuse for a human being! She nearly killed his best friend. And she killed _Sirius_. He was going to find away to give her what she deserved. Harry's blood started to boil before his stamped it out with a deep breath. It wouldn't do any good to get pumped up now. He would find a way to get to the Ministry later.

"What happened to Fred?" Harry asked, eager to know what had happened to his prankster friend.

Lupin smiled a bit as he explained, "It seemed as if Fred Weasley was burned by setting off one of his custom made fireworks. He managed to make three of the deatheaters dissapperate in fright. He is in St. Mungo's to have the burns treated."

Harry chuckled. Leave it to Fred to burn himself in the middle of a fight with deatheaters. Harry looked over at Lupin again. The man was studying him most intensely, as if trying to look right though him. At last Lupin spoke.

"Get into bed, Harry. You may not believe it, but your condition is actually just as serious as your friend's is. You need to rest and take it easy for a few days."

Harry looked at his former professor incredulously. "I'm not sick!" he protested weakly, climbing into the bed.

"Harry, when we found you, your scar had split open, and you had a concussion. Your pulse rate was also much too fast. If you don't take it easy then it is quite possible that the strain on your heart organs will cause a heart attack. It is also possible that you may collapse from the dark magic that the dementors had placed upon you." Remus paused for a moment taking one of Harry's hands and flipping it over. "This is a type of gelatin that contains the type of ingredients in chocolate. You weren't responding well enough to regular chocolate so we had to use the goo. You will get another dosage of the liquid potion later to help with the dementor's after affects." Lupin told him, patting down the covers.

"What do you mean 'another dosage'? This will be my first, won't it?" Harry asked, snaking his hand back under the covers.

Lupin shook his head again. "Professor Snape gave you a dose when you were sleeping. You were out for two days, Harry."

Harry gaped. Snape had given him a potion!? While he was sleeping, no less! Why was Snape here anyway?

"Why's Snape here?"

"Professor Snape, Harry." Lupin chided him, "He's here because he has better medical experience than me, and he has better... skills, as well."

Harry thought that over. Well, if the greasy git was going to stay here, then Harry might as well try to get along with him. As long as Harry didn't do anything too drastic, things would be fine, right? Remus took the package from the bedside table and handed Harry another piece of chocolate. Harry realized that his face was still a bit red around the jaw area.

"Er... sorry about the hitting." he started timidly, "I was just really worried, is all."

Lupin smiled at him taking the glasses off the bridge of Harry's nose. "It was no problem. Werewolves are very tough creatures, are they not?"

Harry suddenly felt very sleepy. He yawned once, snuggling into the covers while he did so, and replied. "Very tough humans..."

He could just make out the fuzzy outline of his former professor grinning at him. Lupin leaned over and gave Harry a reassuring hug and then he did something that he had never done before.

Remus Lupin kissed him on the cheek.

Harry was too tired to manage anything other than a weak smile as he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he heard before his vision went dark was a soft, "Sleep well, Harry..." as he fell asleep once more.

OoOoOoO

Hello there! Yes, I know that this is a shorter chapter... I promise that the next one will be longer. It's just that I have a lot of things to do to get ready for school and I probably will be busy, so I decided to get this one out early.

I have been getting some reviews that are telling me to make the first and second chapters more unique and different. Should I or shouldn't I? I don't know. I know that they seem like chapters in the previous books, but I swear that I did not copy or anything. I thought that I had made them unique enough to not be bothered about it. If a lot of you reviewers want me to redo it I shall. Please tell me in your review.

Nobody caught the double meaning in Chapter Four!!!!! You guys have to look and read more carefully if you want to find the surprise that I have waiting!

Alright, enough chatter! Here are the Review Responses!

**lashajayne:** Is Harry going to fatten up? Don't worry about that! Harry will most certainly be eating right from now on... I mean, if you had two adults and one of them being Snape... you would be following orders and eating too! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Angel-of-the-Apocalypse:** Nice account name, I like it! No problem on the firewhiskey! I prefer butterbeer myself! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs for you! I'm the first fanfiction you've ever read for Harry Potter?! Wow! I'm so honoured! I looked at your bio... are you from Japan? Thank you for the review! I hope that you like the chapter!

**tessbomb65:** As you can see, nothing absolutely horrible happened to the Weasleys! I'm sorry I worried you! See? I'm not that mean! Yes, Harry was feeling a bit rambunctious in the last chapter... maybe he went a little over board with the Snivellus comment. I'm glad that you think so highly of my writing! If you read my bio, you'll see that I want to be an author when I'm older! I'm glad you think I'm on the right track! Thank you so much for the review!!! Double Butterbeer to you!!!! I hope you get this reply before you move!

**Scarlet:** Thanks for the review! I'm sorry about the 'Mongo/Mungo' spelling mistake! I didn't even realize that I was doing it! Thanks for pointing it out. I tried to make the first two chapters seem different than the rest of the stories by JK Rowling. I did not copy, but I think I know what you mean. When I first started the fic, I was trying to get my writing pointed in one direction, and that was the only way I could think of to do it. I don't think that the chapters are terribly like the one's in the series, they have different subject matter. If others want me to compose different chapters I will certainly do it. However, thank you for pointing that out! And thank you for the review! I really appreciate it! Butterbeer to you!

**reader 14:** Thank you for the reviews! I know that a lot of people (including me!) Hate cliff hangers, but sometimes you just can't resist! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's short, but it answers a lot of questions I've been getting!

**SilverBelle:** -laugh-! I know what you mean about Snape! He's just so evil and mean that it's funny! I'm glad that you like that line! I'm glad you liked the chapter, as well! A gummy worm! I like the cookies you make, better! My favourites are canary creams though! Just some info! I hope you like this chappie! Thanks for the review!

**written:** Harry's vision was true! Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Alanpatty07:** You loved it?! I'm SO happy! Yes, Harry's vision was happening at the same moment... the reason he reacted like he did was because of the adrenaline and worry in his system. Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter! Ciao!

**Larna Mandrea:** Thanks for the super cool review!!! I loved it! Yours was the first review for that chapter! Special firewhiskey order and chocolate frogs for you! I'm not particularly fond of Snape either, but he plays a role in the story line coming up! I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for the review!

_**Sorry if I missed anyone! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, even though it was a bit short! The next one will be longer, I promise! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs to all of you! Firewhiskey is on order! Enjoy the rest of the Summer!**_

**_Saphire Starlet_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter!!! Well... except for that one box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans that I bought two years ago...

* * *

Quote:

"_Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works._

"_Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have you Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"_

"_Wouldn't it be great if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear._

_Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at **him** like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction._

_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets pg.189, 190, by: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Chapter 6

Harry awoke the next day feeling most refreshed and reprieved from yesterday's drama. He remembered his talk with Lupin and then his... more than complimentary meeting with Snape. Harry knew that he'd gone a bit over the top with the Snivellus comment. But he had been so angry! Didn't that count for anything? The slimeball had petrified him, for God's sake! But, Harry supposed as he threw back the covers of Sirius's old bed, an apology was in order... no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

He was still in his pajamas, as he climbed out of the four poster. Harry slipped his feet into a pair of dark navy slippers by the edge of the bed and made for the door. Harry travelled from the bedroom, a bit dizzy, to the landing of the staircase. As he made his way down the stairs, voices were starting to travel up from the dinning room area. The house was still as dark and dank as always, but this time there was something missing... something that Harry couldn't quite place.

Harry held onto the railing. The world wouldn't stop spinning, Harry shook his head a few times. There couldn't be anything _wrong_ with him, or anything else for that matter. So, Harry put the spinning down to being in bed for too long.

Both Lupin and Snape were seated at the long dinning room table. They looked up as Harry entered, and they also both made to grab for him.

"Harry! What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be in bed." Lupin chided him. Steering him into the nearest chair.

"Potter! Can't you even follow instructions?! Do orders just float through your abysmally small brain?" Snape snapped at him, pulling him in the direction of the staircase.

Harry cried out as both the adults pulled their separate ways, eventually stretching him to a breaking point. Snape let go first and Lupin guided Harry over to a chair. Harry sighed in relief, rubbing his abused arms.

"Needed to get out of there." Harry mumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I was board."

Snape snorted, unconvinced, and sat down in his chair. Lupin, however, wasn't as cold and uncaring as Snape was, _thank God_.

"Are you hungry, Harry? All you've had for the past few days is chocolate and potions."

"Um... sure." Harry said, quite aware of the fact that Snape hadn't ceased his starring.

A few seconds later, a bowl of warm oatmeal had been placed in front of him, wisps of smoked slowly snaking up into the air. Harry sighed and picked up the spoon with a trembling hand. Why couldn't he stop shaking!? Harry finally made the spoon to his mouth and he gratefully opened his jaw. It was very good, actually. The only breakfast he'd had at the Dursley's that had qualified as a four star meal had been a stub of watermelon and scraps of ham.

Harry looked up quickly. Both of the adults were starring at him avidly. Self conscious, Harry nervously patted down his bangs to cover his scar. He'd been doing that for as long as he could remember... it was habit that had developed over the years, well... since he joined the Wizarding World, at least.

Snape finally broke the gaze and went back to his meal, picking up the Daily Prophet as he did so. Lupin followed suit and went back to drinking his coffee. Harry starred back down at the cereal. He wasn't so hungry anymore. Did he really want to apologize to Snape? No, not really... but, Harry amended, Snape did help him a lot... he'd probably be sick or something like that if he hadn't given him potions or that disgusting goo.

Harry pushed the bowl away from him and stood up. Both adults looked up quickly. Lupin beat the Potions Master to the punch, "Harry? Where are you going?"

Harry was already at the doorway when he answered, "Oh... just going to have a look around..." Harry slipped out of the room, and then, mustering all of his dignity together, he poked his head back in.

"'m sorry I called you Snivellus, professor!"

Harry bolted into the next room, before Snape could call him back.

Harry travelled through the musty old house, glancing at photos here and there, and eventually finding himself in the library. He and his friends had actually done a good job on trying to get the room cleaned. There were new drapes on the windows and the floors were swept. There was, however, a new addition to the room.

Over in the corner, by the fireplace were the plaques, all sporting the chopped elves's heads... there was a new addition to the collection.

Kreacher's head, snooty and disgusting as always, was mounted on the last peg. Harry felt a hatred so great that he had trouble believing that it was coming from him. The damn elf had tricked him... he had helped Harry kill Sirius...

Harry marched, resolutely up to the board and yanked Kreacher's freshly cut head off the wall by the snooty nose. He then made his way over to the fireplace, tossing the elf head into the empty grate.

"Stupid elf..." Harry muttered.

Harry seated himself on a large sofa in the corner of the room, pulling his legs to his chest in an attempt to warm himself. The room was very cold, a chill was sweeping up through his body, freezing his blood in his veins. Harry could remember only too clearly the last time he had been in this room. Sirius had been helping them to remove a bunch of the old rubbish that had piled up in the cabinets. Sirius had hated this house, Harry thought to himself while clutching his legs a bit tighter. He had hated it with a passion... and to Harry it seemed funny, that the house and it's worker and helped in being his down fall.

_No, _Harry though bitterly, _I was his down fall..._

Harry sat in that same fashion for what seemed like hours. He just sat, starring at the creme coloured walls... wallowing in his misery. And he would have continued that way, had someone not interrupted him.

"Potter?"

Harry looked up at the entrance way with his dull, unseeing eyes... somewhere along the line they had lost their sparkle.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked.

Snape strode in the room. He was carrying a tray which contained at least four bottles of potion and a jar of a gooey red substance. Harry looked at the tray without interest. It didn't matter what was on the tray.

"I've brought your... _medicine_." Snape sneered at him, sitting down next to Harry on the plush sofa.

"That's really not necessary, Professor." Harry told him blandly. "I don't need it."

This only seemed to make Snape angry with him. "You nearly got killed by dementors you foolish boy!" he hissed. "You will take the medications I give you, and you'll do it without a fuss. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry sighed, mumbling a, "Yes sir." along the way. Snape nodded curtly and then took up a green potion from the tray. He handed it to Harry, who's hands were trembling so much, that the potion bottle nearly slipped through his fingers. Snape huffed impatiently, as though Harry was being difficult on purpose, and then lifted the bottle to Harry's lips. They continued in that fashion until all four of the bottles were empty, and Harry was feeling incredibly sick to his stomach.

Snape picked up the jar of red goo from the tray and instructed Harry to lay his hands on Snape's lap. Harry did so and then Snape scooped out a good sized amount and took on of Harry's hands, smothering it with his cold boney fingers until Harry thought it looked like he had another layer of skin. As Snape reached for the other hand and continued the procedure, Snape spoke to him.

"Thank you for the apology, Potter." Snape told him curtly, rubbing in the goo with a touch of gentleness.

Harry looked at his Potions professor in shock before nodding. Had Snape just _apologized_ to Harry Potter? "You're welcome, sir."

Snape finished the rub in silence and then took two plastic gloves out of his pockets and strapped them around Harry's wrists. Harry could feel his hands warm pleasantly. He thought that it was over and that now Snape would leave, but the Potions Master did not move.

"Please remove your slippers, Potter." Snape told him, taking another clump of goo from the jar.

Harry gapped at Snape. The git had to do his _feet_ too!? "You don't have to, professor. The hands are enough."

Snape rolled his eyes heavenward before narrowing them in anger. "Potter, you are very ill... even though you may not seem to realize it. And I will not be the one caring for you if the full side effects of your illness return! Now, will you kindly shut up and remove your slippers so that I may treat your stubborn feet?!"

Harry nodded and slipped off his slippers hesitantly. He looked over and Snape who was waiting impatiently. What did he want him to do now?

"PLEASE give me your feet, Potter!" Snape snapped at him.

Harry jumped and quickly lifted his feet onto Snape's lap. The Potion's master rubbed his feet down with the goo, much as he had done for the hands. When he was complete, Snape strapped on a pair of plastic booties, the warming sensation crept down to his toes.

"Also..." Snape said, as he set Harry's feet on a cushion, so that they were levitated, "Tomorrow we will be going to the Ministry for the reading of Black's will. You will not do anything rash."

Snape left to room and left Harry to his thoughts. So, they were going to the Ministry. Harry was already thinking of what he would do to Lestrange if he saw her there, as he drifted off to a nap...

OoOoOoO

_**Yeah!!! It's before the next weekend! Did you all noticed how it was longer than the last one? No?! Oh well... Thanks for reading!**_

_**Here are the review responses!!!**_

**Savoy Truffle: **Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!! Yup! Ron wasn't hurt that bad... and Fred was just being his usual funny self. Sorry that I made you worry!! I would never do that on purpose, of course! It stinks when the computer shuts down, believe me I know! Glad to know you're back on the web! Butterbeer for you! Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**tessbomb65:** Yeah!!! You're still here! This fiction, I'm planning on being a Remus and Snape bonding with Harry fiction (and no, there is no slash... I don't do gay fictions, it grosses me out... no offense intended of course!) Although even though it's Harry/Snape and Harry/Remus bonding... that doesn't mean that Remus and Snape have to like each other!! Hint hint! And thank you so much for your thoughts on the chapters... I did change the ending line in the first chapter... I think you're right, the 'Millions of miles away' gig was really like the real story. I'm not going to redo the second chapter, either. Send Harry to the Ministry? Hm...... that's an idea. I guess you'll have to wait and see! Butterbeer and a special order of Fizzing Whizbees! Also, a special package of Sugar Quills! For writing the reviews! Thanks for your review! Enjoy the chapter! (Oh yeah! Did you see? Snape got an apology!)

**written:** I'm one of your favorite stories? Thank you so much!! I love writing for you and answering your reviews as well! Butterbeer to you! Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter!

**Alanpatty07:** I tried to make the chapter longer, just for you Alannah!!! No, this isn't a slash fiction... I just don't do those (hope that's alright with you!) Thanks for your review! Enjoy!

**Larna Mandrea:** Hi there!!! Yes... our Harry is a juvenile delinquent, oh well, he's getting better! Yes, there was a second meaning in chapter four. Don't worry, if you guys don't get it soon, I'll tell you! Snape got his apology as well, even though he doesn't deserve it... -Harry grumbles- A special order of Sugar Quills, Firewhiskey, and Fizzing Whizbees for you!!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the reviews! You always make me smile!

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer to all of you!! Firewhiskey on order now!!! Cheers!**_

_**Saphire Starlet**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Disclaimer: Hello!! I don't own any part of the Harry Potter world... so don't ask!

* * *

Quote:

_The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. Possibly he had never seen his pub so full._

"_Hi," said Fred, reached the bar first and counting his companions quickly. "Could we have... twenty-five butterbeers, please?"_

_The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty butterbeers from under the bar._

"_Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these...."_

_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pg. 338, by: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Chapter 7

Harry had spent much of that day napping on the warm couch in the library. Some time while he was there, Lupin had come in and removed the goo from his now extremely hot hands, and set a blanket on him. Professor Snape had even popped in a few times, though he didn't really seem to be in that good a mood. And the only times that he did visit Harry, was to shove more disgusting potions down his throat.

It seemed that while Harry had been living at Privet Drive, a new addition had been added to Grimmauld Place. A house elf from Hogwarts had taken Kreacher's place. Her name, as he had learned not even three hours ago, was Lola. Harry had gotten quite a shock seeing Lola sponging his forehead when he had awoken from a short nap after Snape had left. Harry had to tell the distraught elf at least thirty six times to stop apologizing before the little elf (wearing appeared to be a spring pink jumper and tea cozy) finally left, promising that she would, "I'll be a good house elf, sir! Lola will make Master Potter happy!" Lola had wiggled her nose and disappeared, leaving Harry clutching onto thin air where Lola's tiny wrist had been.

Harry was currently making his way down to the dinning room for dinner. He had been driven from the cozy library, where a fire was even now, burning Keacher's deceased head, and warming the entire room, by the hunger pains in his stomach. He felt the need to eat something, maybe even a burger and fries... something other than soup broth, which had been his snack a few hours ago.

The dining room door was ajar when he approached and a golden light was spilling out on to the floor. Harry stepped inside and sat down at the head of the table. Lupin was already there, cutting into a juicy, tenderloin steak. He looked up briefly and smiled.

"Just call for Lola, Harry. She'll get you what you want." Remus went back to his steak.

Harry crinkled his brow and spoke up uncertainly. "Er... Lola?" he asked to the thin air in front of him, feeling incredibly stupid.

Snape walked in the door just as Lola appeared beside Harry's chair, her ears flapping a bit as she bounced on the tips of her toes. Snape sat down on the opposite side of the table from Lupin and waited impatiently for Harry to order.

"What can Lola get, Master Harry, sir?" Lola asked him, amber eyes shining at him.

"I'll have a bur — " Snape cut him off.

"Mr. Potter will have a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a plate of mashed potatoes." Snape told Lola in his usual sneer. "I will have spaghetti with meatballs. No Parmesan."

The elf gave a little curtsey and wiggled her nose. She disappeared. Harry however, didn't even pay attention to the elf's disappearance, and instead glared at Snape.

"Why did you do that!?" Harry hissed at him. "Am I not aloud to eat, now?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry and spoke back to him with clipped tones. "I know for a fact, Mister Potter, that you were not going to order anything healthy tonight. And your system needs soft foods, not artery clogging rubbish!"

Seething, Harry spun his head around to look at Lupin, who looked as though he were trying very hard not to look amused. "Severus is right, Harry. You really don't need that much junk food right now."

Harry tried very hard not to look annoyed as the food suddenly appeared out of thin air on to the table. Harry watched with a sour expression, as Snape picked up his fork and began to twirl the pasta strands, eventually putting it in his mouth. Harry turned back around and lifted up his spoon. The soup was directly in front of him, and steaming gently. It actually did smell inviting, but he wasn't about to let Snape or Lupin know that, being the gits that they were being.

Dinner went smoothly, Harry had managed to eat all of his dinner... mash potatoes and all. Both of the aged professors finished before he did, and instead of leaving they both made small talk with one another.

"What you've got understand, Severus, is that Albus only wants to improve the security. He doesn't mean to move your place." Lupin told Snape, mildly, clasping his hands on the table.

Snape raised one thin black eyebrow. "Security? That castle has never been a 'safe' place, Remus. Had that crumbling pile of rubble actually been _secure_ as you claim it is, a baskillus (AN: I can't remember how to spell this, sorry!) wouldn't have petrified a student, the Dark Lord would not be running about, and Black would be a soulless shell!"

Harry's spoon fell from his now numb fingers to the soup ball with a clatter. Both Lupin and Snape spun around, just in time to see Harry stand up abruptly, knocking the chair to the floor. Harry's heart seemed to have just speeded up to three thousand beats per minute, his mouth hung agape in disbelief.

_Sirius..._

"Potter...?" Snape asked slowly, fixing Harry with a questioning gaze. _He didn't even know what was wrong!_

Harry backed up against the wall. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be acting like this! Harry finally choked out one word, "Sirius..."

Both adults slowly stood up.

"Harry, Professor Snape didn't mean what he just said. He only made a mistake," Lupin started, making his was over to Harry, hesitantly.

"Sirius!"

Harry bolted from the room so fast that he was nothing more than a blur against the dark wall paper. He ran up the stairs to his room, not noticing both of his 'guardians' speeding up to meet him. His heart was beating so fast. Harry slammed the door to his chamber and fell down onto his bed. Both wizards were banging on the door.

"Harry! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Lupin's muffled voice sounded out before it was replaced.

"Potter! You foolish child, open this door right this instant! Don't make me come in there." Snape called, anger evident in his voice.

Harry turned over and stared at the door, and a tear slipping down his cheek plopped on bed spread. Why weren't they coming in? The door was open.

"POTTER!!!" Snape roared, "I'm coming in!"

"Severus! No!" Lupin told him. "You have to be patient, don't d — "

The door to the bedroom banged open and Snape swept in, looking every inch of the overgrown bat that he was. The Potions master came over and sat down on the four poster beside Harry, and lifted him up into a sitting position. Harry let his body go slack, just to give Snape trouble in dealing with him. Snape huffed impatiently and held Harry up tight against his chest. Snape dug into one of his pockets and removed a vile of milky white liquid, and poured it down Harry's throat. He choked briefly before the glass container was removed and the potion slid down his throat. Snape raised an eyebrow at him. Harry looked away as Snape pulled the covers around his charge.

Snape left the room.

Lupin hurried over and sat down beside Harry. Harry didn't really even know that he was there until Lupin started talking to him. He actually felt rather calm, he couldn't muster the strength to be angry.

"What was that?" Harry asked, trying to stifle a yawn, without much success.

"A new invention." Lupin told him, smoothing the covers. "Mixture of a calming draught and sleeping potion. It's called a Relaxation Draught. Sleep."

Harry gave a shrug, and felt the glasses being tugged off his nose. He actually did feel kind of tired, now that Lupin mentioned it.

"Harry, are you still awake? When you wake up, we're all going to the Ministry."

Harry tried to answer his teacher, but as soon as he tried his eyes fluttered shut on their own, he had one conscious thought before he blacked out.

_We're?_

Harry woke up to a light shaking. Lupin was leaning over him with a saddened expression on his face.

"Come on, Harry." Lupin told him, pulling back the covers. "Time to go."

_Oh yeah..._ Harry thought, as he remembered what he had been told the previous day, _the will reading..._

He was forced into a pair of faded jeans and black jumper. Lupin tugged him down the stairs and into the parlour, where Snape was waiting for them. Snape took one look at Harry's appearance and snapped his fingers. A dark emerald cloak appeared in Snape's hand. He walked briskly up to Harry and clasped the cloak around his shoulders. It was a lot heavier and warmer than Snape's and Lupin's were.

Snape bent down and lifted Harry's chin up to meet his gaze. Snape's black eyes, so much like tunnels were searching Harry's. He put one long, pale finger on Harry's scar. Harry felt a kind of zing go through it.

_What was that?_

All three wizards stepped into the emerald flames that were already burning in the over large fire place.

"Ministry foyer." Lupin called.

There was the sudden sensation of twirling and Harry felt himself becoming very dizzy. And then finally it stopped. Harry, by instinct put his hands out in front of him, waiting to fall down on to the ground. Two pairs of hands stopped him. Both Lupin and Snape pulled Harry upright.

"Come on... this way." Lupin told them, pointing down a large marble hallway.

There was hardly anyone around, Harry noticed, as they walked the large building. Snape had a hand on Harry's should the entire time, and Lupin had an arm around Harry's middle area. As the adults led Harry down the hall, he noticed something very interesting.

One of the doors on the right side read, Holding Center, in sparkling red colors. Through one of the many windows, Harry could make out the form of Bellatrix Lestrange, leaning against a wall. Harry's heart beat speed up, and then lowered slowly. He would wait till after the will to see the murderer.

They finally came to their destination. A golden door at the end of the hall shone brightly against the bland white marble. All three wizards went inside, and sat down at a large stone table. Already there, Dumbledore and Tonks were sitting down, solemn expressions on their faces. Harry watched in apprehension as a goblin came out and unrolled a parchment.

"We are gathered here today," the goblin started, in his scratchy voice. "To read the unofficial will of one, Sirius Orion Black. The document states thus..."

The wheat parchment spread itself and began to read itself aloud. Harry sat back in shock as he heard Sirius's familiar voice fill the chamber.

"_If this document is being read, it means that I have finally met my end... I can't go out however with out a few choice selections being distributed. To the Order of the Phoenix, I give Grimmauld Place. To my cousin, Severus Snape, I give my mother's pensive... I know that we didn't get on very well, but I want you to know that I didn't really mean anything I said. I'm sorry, Sev."_

Harry turned to look at Snape. His expression was stony.

"_To one of my best friends, Remus Lupin, I give guardianship of my godson, Harry Potter. I know that Harry would love to be your godson, even though he can be as stubborn as a mule..."_

Lupin gave a tired smile and looked down at Harry. Harry starred blankly at the parchment.

"_To Harry Potter, I give my flat in London, which is where I used to stay as a teenager, and the rest of my possessions. He may distribute them as he wishes. I love you, Harry. Don't ever forget that."_

Harry buried his head in his hands and listened on, even though inside, his heart was breaking.

"_To Nymphadora Tonks, sorry Tonks, but I have to be formal here... I give you the permission to marry Remus."_

Tonks's jaw dropped. And Remus blushed heavily.

"_Don't play dumb! I know for a fact that you guys have been snogging each other for years!!! Good luck to you! You have my blessing."_

Harry watched, feeling strangely empty as the parchment dropped back into the goblin's hand.

OoOoOoO

Hello there! I hope that this makes up for the entire week! School wasn't as bad as usual, but still a damper on my parade. Beyond the Times will be out soon!

And here are the Review Responses!

**Alanpatty07:** Poor Harry... yes, he does suffer a lot doesn't he? Beyond the Times will be out soon, I promise! Yeah... Slash fictions aren't my thing. They kind of gross me out. Glad that you don't mind! Yeah, I had to add the feet thing. It was just too funny when it came to me! Butterbeer and sugar quills to you! Thank you for the review! Enjoy! Ciao, Serry.

**Larna Mandrea: **Hi there! Hopefully you have more of a hint towards the double meaning now! Fizzing Whizbees are awesome, aren't they -levitating to the ceiling and bump head- ouch! School was okay... English has got to be the favourite, though. My teacher is a biker chick!!! Sweet. Burning elf flesh? Hmm... I'd imagine it's kind of minty! -wink-! Firewhiskey and Fizzing Whizbees package with chocolate frogs to you! And the standard pack of sugar quills! Thanks for the review, enjoy!

**written: **Yes, Snape and Harry do get into those compromising situations, don't they? Thank you for the review, enjoy the chapter! Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer to you!

**SilverBelle:** -Laugh!- Yes, the feet were the funny part in that chapter. I know that it's totally unbelievable, but I had to do it! It was just SO funny! I'm glad you think so too! I loved your new chapter that you posted on your story too! Harry and Snape talking about marriage! You had me laughing! Butterbeer and Fizzing Whizbees to you! And sugar quills of course. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

_**Thank you to all of you that reviewed and read. Firewhiskey is still on order in the reviews!!! And now for the new sweet on order! Flying Fancies! Makes you fly ten feet off the ground for two hours! Comes in strawberry, butterbeer, cherry, and lemon flavours! On order now! Thank you! Cheers!**_

_**Saphire Starlet**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Disclaimer: Hello! I do not own any Harry Potter!!!! Ask JK Rowling if you want to know!

* * *

Quote:

_They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster. Try as Harry might, he couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, standing watch with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away._

_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, by: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Chapter 8

Dumbledore and Tonks had made there way over to Harry's side of the table as soon as the will was finished. Everyone, with the exception of Snape looked teary eyed, eyes sparkling with sadness. Harry was still in a state of shock. Sirius had left almost everything he owned, to Harry... including a bachelor's pad.

Harry watched as the adults exchanged condolences. Snape was silent... if Harry's dad was a pure blood and the pure bloods were all interwove then wouldn't that mean that Harry was related to Snape? Remus had his arm around Tonks's middle. Harry couldn't realize why he hadn't seen it before. It was now so obvious that they cared for each other. Hell! Even Sirius had seen it, he had given them permission to marry. But if Remus was now his godfather and he married Tonks...

_Wouldn't that make Tonks his Godmother?_

"Harry... how are you doing?"

Dumbledore had made his way over to Harry's side and was now piercing him with an intent expression, his blue eyes weren't twinkling.

"Oh! Er... I'm okay, I guess." Harry replied, subconsciously bringing up a hand to muzzle his hair.

Dumbledore nodded, sighing. "Yes... it is quite hard, isn't it." he observed Harry thoroughly. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Harry. Sirius wouldn't want you to think like that."

Harry's eyes hardened. Well... he certainly wouldn't know what Sirius would have wanted, since he was dead. Harry turned to Snape. He was starring determinedly at the rolled up will, still sitting on the dark table.

He had to get out of here.

"Can I got to the lavatory?" Harry asked the group at large, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Snape and Remus turned to him as one. "Of course, Harry. I'll come with you." Remus told him, removing his arm from around Tonks's waist... a bit reluctantly, it had to be said.

Harry rolled his eyes heaven ward. "What? Am I not aloud to go to the loo with out a babysitter now?" he shot at him.

Dumbledore and Tonks chuckled as Snape fixed him with a disapproving sneer. Remus looked a bit taken back, but he regained his composer quickly.

"Down the hall. Eleven doors down on the left. And Harry?" Lupin asked him, as Harry made for the double doors. "Please be careful."

He nodded at quickly exited the room. They didn't understand, none of them understood. He _had _killed Sirius. He had played the hero and it was his fault, damn it!

Harry's shoes squeaked as he made his way down the marble hall. The white stone sent a glare over the whole hall, reflections of the bright chandeliers over head were gleaming. He was half way to the bath, when he was met with a much more interesting door.

_Holding Center_

Harry watched the door and saw a blurred figure leaning up against the wall through the blurred glass.

Bellatrix.

This was his chance. His chance for revenge... his chance was waiting right behind this door. Harry's heart was thumping wildly against his chest. The real murderer was behind those doors.

_Now wait a minute... don't go and do anything stupid._

Harry heard the little annoying voice going off in the back of his mind, as he grasped the cold door handle. Why shouldn't he go in there, anyway?

_Because you're going to get in to even more trouble, you know it!_

That's not a real reason! Harry thought.

_Don't you dare do it! Dumbledore and the others are only just down the hall!_

But at the thought of Dumbledore, Harry's rage flew up even higher. That old man didn't even understand that it was Harry's fault! And with that, Harry threw caution to the winds and twisted the knob, yanking open the door.

His first though was a muggle prison. The room was small and cramped, occupied by a single desk in the corner, complete with a rolling chair. A knife sitting on the desk. However, most of the space was taken up by a large cell. The bars were thick and closely placed, for the obvious reason of no escaping, and there was a small cot and latrine in the corner.

And there, leaning against the far wall was Bellatrix Lestrange, deatheater of Voldemort.

Bellatrix snapped her head up as Harry slammed the door behind him. Harry walked forward a few paces. She met his eyes and her face split into an evil grin.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't baby Potter!" she said, using a voice as though she were talking to a small child.

Harry's blood was starting to boil, though he kept a cool facade. "How's it feel, Lestrange? Feel nice knowing that your half blood's plan didn't work?"

Bellatrix glared at him and came forward to the front of her holding area. "You think your so tough, Potter? Thinking that you can just come in here and act like a hero? How much like my cousin you are."

Harry winced and backed up slightly. Bellatrix, sensing the other's weakness pressed on, mercilessly.

"Yes... Black was always a fool, the cowering dog. He came from a respectable family, you know. He was as pure as you could get and yet he had to go off with that mudblood loving fool." Bellatrix gave a little laugh as Harry started to anger. "That overgrown dog! Did you know that he was a murderer too, Potter? Oh yes... only six years old when he helped his dear old mother murder a family of mudbloods! How alike you are!"

Harry started forward, menacingly.

"What's the matter, baby Potter? Do you want a hug? Do you want to go see your worthless excuse of a godfather again?" Bellatrix was pressed up against the bars, a mad glint in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT SIRIUS, YOU OLD HAG!" Harry roared, bolting across the room towards the cell.

What happened next, Harry didn't quite know. Bellatrix stuck a hand through the bars and grabbed Harry's bangs, smashing him headlong into the bars. She didn't let go as Harry cried out in pain and started to fall to the ground. Both Bellatrix and Harry slid down the length to the floor, the deatheater gripping Harry's fringe and forcing him to stare straight into her dark, cold eyes.

"What's the matter, Potter?" she hissed, shaking his head, making Harry cry out. He knocked his head against the bars.

"_Accio knife!" _Bellatrix snapped, a knife laying on the office desk flew into her other hand.

She slammed his head repeatedly against the cage, talking to him all the while.

"What ARE you doing here anyway, Potter? I believe that I'm going to have to tell my master about this little detail!"

Harry screamed as he felt the knife plunge into his stomach, right above his navel. He felt the blood soaking through his clothes, pooling onto the ground around him. Bellatrix was laughing wildly above him.

It was then that he felt his head being released and fall to the ground. Harry lift up his head and saw Lestrange flying back to land against the back wall. She was knocked out.

Harry turned to the doorway. Snape and Dumbledore came hurrying in. Both went directly to Harry.

"Damn it, Potter!" Snape hissed at him, positioning him on the floor so that he lay flat. Dumbledore looked shocked.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down beside Snape.

"Stab wound." Snape replied angrily. "Why the hell did you come in here, Potter?! She's a convicted mad woman!"

"Wanted to get revenge." Harry mumbled, feeling something cold being applied to his stomach. His head was really starting to throb painfully.

"Revenge solves nothing, Harry." Dumbledore replied, sadly.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Snape mumbled, Harry went straight as a board. "_Natrare!"_

Harry found himself being levitated out of the Holding Room and down the corridor. He watched silently as both adults talked in hushed voices. He knew where they were taking them... and to say the least, he couldn't really blame them. Even he didn't know who serious the stab wound was! Maybe he should just close his eyes... take a little rest... and so without knowing it, Harry Potter closed his eyes to sleep.

Harry awoke to new surroundings. He was lying in a bed in a sterile white room, looking very much like the one that Mr. Weasley had been in at St. Mungo's. Two chairs were pulled up beside his bed. One of them was empty, the other held Severus Snape. His professor was watching him.

Harry pulled himself upright a bit, but stopped when an intense pain from his stomach made him groan out in pain. Snape flicked his wand and the bed inclined a bit. Harry mumbled a form of thanks and looked around. Next to his bed looked like half of a flower shop.

"It seemed that everyone wanted to make you feel better about your stupidity, Potter." Snape drawled.

Harry turned back and glanced at his professor. He lifted up the covers of the bed and saw his stomach was packed and bound with bandages. Harry didn't know what to do. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as Snape glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Professor — "

Snape stopped him by shoving a vile full of lilac coloured liquid into his opened mouth. Harry gaged and instinctively swallowed the liquid before he choked on it. He felt strangely sleepy as Snape shoved him underneath the covers.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be arriving in a while. Until they arrive you _will_ sleep." Snape told him, removing Harry's glasses. "You are most defiantly a stupid child."

And with that Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potion master, left the room.

OoOoOoO

Hello there! Before the weekend, as you can plainly see! I've been getting reviews about chapter length in Beyond the Times. I will make them longer, to make you all happy! But if they don't turn out to be as long as you would like them, then I will update every two days and write short ones (two to three pages.)

Now here are the review responses!

**Larna Mandrea: **Snape can be funny when angry! Thank you for the Basilisk spelling! Yes... I think that my spelling sounds much more lethal, but... what are you going to do!? You like history too? My two favorite classes are English and Global Studies. My English teacher is awesome! She even showed us her motorcycle! Elf skin incense? Mmm... I believe that 'Dearie Spiritine' shop may have some in Knockturn alley! I love sugar highs! Quiz on Crucible? We already read that book! We're on Les Miserables now... You rock! Firewhiskey and Sugar Quills to you! And also, a special order of Lemon Flying Fancies!!!!! You're great! Thanks for the review, enjoy!

**Angel-of-the-Apocalypse:** Ohayo! (I do know a little bit of Japanese, though I'm English myself!) Poor Harry... yes he does get the raw end of the deal doesn't he? Tonks and Remus! He he! I made that one up off the top of my head... should be interesting to have a godmother, huh? I will try hard about the updating! A Harry Potter Fiction that I think you would like is Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Flight by The Velvet Ghost... it's a sixth year fiction that's finished and she also has the seventh year finished too! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs to you. AND a special order of Flying Fancies in Cherry! Enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**tessbomb65:** Thank you for the two LONG reviews! I just loved it! Don't worry about the not reviewing thing! You got around to it eventually, right!? Tonks and Remus! Yes, I know that it's exciting, how will Harry react to a godmother? Uh oh! Yes, just to make you wonder... Snape is not all he seems... that should make you think a bit! And the sixth chapter was the best! I'm so glad to hear that you love my writing so much! I just love to do it! It's my favorite passion besides music! And the bit about the Harry and Snape apologizing thing, will change it. I didn't even realize that I did it! Thanks for pointing it out! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs to you! And a special pack of Flying Fancies in all flavors! I want more long reviews!!!! Thanks, enjoy!

**written:** Thank you so much for the complements! Sirius was a fun loving guy... I figured that he had to have something like that in his will! Here's your update! Butterbeer to you!

**SilverBelle:** I almost made you cry! Sorry about that... however, you did make me cry more that once in your fiction as well! Thanks for the goodies! Butterbeer and Flying Fancies pack in all flavors! Enjoy!

**I'm Not The Weakest Link:** Thank you for all of your reviews! Butterbeer to you!

**_Hello all! I hope you all like the new chapter! Flying Fancies! Makes you fly ten feet off the ground for two hours! Comes in strawberry, butterbeer, cherry, and lemon flavours! On order now! Firewhiskey is also still up along with Icyrum! Another new sweet coming out soon! Thank you! Cheers!_**

_**Saphire Starlet**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter!!!! Go ask JK Rowling if you want the answer!

* * *

Quote:

_Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favourite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair."_

_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, pg 186, by: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Chapter 9

Harry was first aware of a presence by his bedside when he heard a muffled cry of pain. Harry winced as a feminine voice hissed on his right hand side.

"Ron! Will you _shut up_!"

Harry grinned into the covers that were pulled up to his nose as he recognized the voice as one of his best friend's. Hermione Granger. He heard the sagging of another chair.

"What am _I_ supposed to do about it? Bloody stupid place to put a wall, anyway."

Ron Weasley, Harry's dim brain managed. He smirked as he heard Hermione lecturing Ron about 'language' and how he was in 'an area where there are very ill people!' Deciding that he should put Ron out of the storm, also known as "Hurricane Hermione," Harry moaned... he moaned very loudly.

"Shh!" Hermione told Ron, leaning forward towards the slightly moving form on the white cot. "Harry?" she asked, pulling down the covers so that she could see his face.

Harry blinked his eyes a few times, and then with Hermione's help, sat up leaning back against the many pillows. He could vaguely make out a blob with red hair holding out his glasses, and Harry took them gratefully, sliding them up his nose. He looked back at his two best friends, both were grinning at him, well... one was grinning, the other was smiling apprehensively.

Ron, whose nose looked a bit red, leaned foreword. "Only you could go to a will reading and end up at St. Mungo's."

Hermione scowled and clicked her tongue, "That was really dangerous, Harry! Why did you go to see Lestrange?"

Harry looked away to his hands which were fumbling with the bedspread. "I don't... really know what made me do it..." he started looking back up at his friends, "I mean — she was right there! I couldn't do nothing!"'

"Harry... I hate to break it to you, mate, but I reckon that you've gone nutty!" Ron told him, chuckling slightly, "She was the one that ki — "

Ron was cut off by Hermione give him a slap on the knee and then sending a meaningful glance at Harry, who she obviously thought wasn't watching. Harry, wishing that they could talk about anything else other than Sirius, glanced around the hospital ward.

"Why are there presents?" he asked, taking in for the first time that balloons, flowers, and colourfully wrapped presents were taking up every available surface.

Hermione looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips, "Harry... you do know that yesterday was your birthday, right?"

Harry blanched. _Yesterday?!_ But when he had come to the will reading it was only the twenty-fifth!

Ron read his expression with ease. "Mate, you've been here about a week. It wasn't until we sent Dumbledore a howler that he finally let us see you!"

"_We_ did not send Professor Dumbledore. _You_ did!" Hermione hissed at him, folding her arms. "I still cannot believe that you did that, Ronald!"

"Hey!" Ron protested weakly, "He thought it was funny! He laughed, if you remember!"

"The only reason he let us see Harry was because you threatened to set Fred and George on him if he didn't!" she went on hotly, "That would be enough to scare anyone to death!"

"That was the point!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Guys... I do have a bit of headache. Could you keep it down?"

Hermione blushed faintly and Ron's ears turned pink. Harry rubbed his forehead a bit and then glanced around the room. "Well! Would you two care to help me open all these?" he asked.

Ron, who loved unwrapping items more than receiving them, eagerly reached for a pile near the foot of the bed. Hermione beat him to the first present as she held out an envelope made of a starched parchment. Emerald Ink was lettered across the front. Hermione beamed at him and told him unnecessarily that they were his O.W.L results.

Harry undid the wax seal with trembling fingers.

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We are pleased to give you the results of your O.W.L examinations which were administered last school year. Your results stand thus:_

_Potions — E_

_Transfiguration — E_

_Charms — O_

_Care of Magical Creatures — O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts — O_

_Divination — P_

_Herbology — E_

_History of Magic — A_

_O — Outstanding E — Exceeds Expectations A — Acceptable_

_P — Poor D — Dreadful_

_These are your results, please notice that you are now acceptable for the N.E.W.T classes. Hope that you are enjoying your summer holidays. Note that your school list and supplies and other needs are inside. Meet the Hogwarts Express on September 1 st at King's Cross Station._

_Professor Minerva McGonnagal_

_Deputy Headmistress_

There was also another parchment inside.

_Harry,_

_Congratulations on your O.W.L results. I know that you will make the right choices to proceed for your future career. _

_This year you will be taking the N.E.W.T course for Potions. Professor Snape has allowed you in on very special circumstances and you will need to work very hard to be able to make the cut. You will also be continuing Occulemency Lessons with Professor Snape and occasionally, myself._

_I hope that you are feeling better. Happy Birthday!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked up from his letter. He watched as Hermione's hands seemed to twitch with anticipation, and it seemed to be costing her every bit of strength she had, to not snatch the letter from Harry's outstretched hand. He grinned at her and then tossed her his results.

She scanned them quickly and then squalled in delight! "Oh!!!! Harry! These are wonderful! You could do a lot with these grades. Although... Divination doesn't look so good..."

As Harry grinned at her, Ron picked up the envelope. "Uh... Harry?"

"What is it?" he asked, turning away from Hermione's praises.

"I think you missed something." Ron told him, grinning ear to ear.

In his hand was a shiny Prefect Badge.

Hermione looked as though she would have a heart attack from excitement. Her shrieks seemed to echo against the colourful walls. "Is that _possible, _to have three prefects?! Oh Harry! This is wonderful... now we can all be prefects together! Oh, _Harry!!!_" she pounced him and grabbed him round the neck.

"Hermione! Come one, we're not going to be able to open gifts if you strangle him!" Ron told her, out of breath from heaving a load of presents on to the bed.

She detached her self and sat back in the chair, righting her robes and red in the face, bushy hair askew. Ron removed the fluffy pink bow from the gift and set it on Harry's tousled head.Harry glared at him, but did not remove the bow.

Fifteen presents later, which included a pair of dragon hide gloves, a new Wizarding Chess set, new books on curses and wizarding history, a new pack of quills, and an original pack of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Harry was sitting on his cot, hair topped with every ribbon and bow from the packages. A particular neon green one falling onto the bridge of his nose.

Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizarding chess as Hermione sat nearby, a book open in her lap when Professor Snape stepped into the room. All three students looked up and Snape's eyes swept Harry's colourfully decorated head.He sneered at them.

"As much fun as it would be to describe in full detail who attractive you look in pink, Mr. Potter..." Harry flushed and shook the arrangements out of his hair._ "_You need rest if you are going back to the house tomorrow."

Hermione and Ron both hugged Harry and said their goodbyes as Snape stood menacingly in the corner, glaring at them. Harry sunk back against his pillows and watched as Remus walked into the room, a news paper under his arm. Remus whispered a few things to Snape before the Potions Master departed. The werewolf took a seat besides his bed.

"Hello, Harry! How are you feeling?"

Harry rolled his eyes, he seemed to be getting that question an awful lot, lately. "Well, as well as you can be by calling fun starring at a wall."

Remus chuckled and leaned back in his chair, opening the new paper. "Try to get some rest, Harry. I'll be reading."

He sighed and made himself comfortable in the bed, underneath the covers. He glanced over at Lupin and saw him completely immersed in the Daily Prophet. And there was something different about his hands. They weren't bare like they usually were. His left ring finger was hosting a golden band.

Harry gasped and then shouted out, "Oh my GOD!"

Lupin looked up quickly to see what the disturbance was. Upon searching the room completely and finding nothing, he returned his startled gaze to Harry.

"What's the matter? Do you hurt anywhere?" Remus asked.

"Y — you... _ring!!!!"_ Harry managed to gasp.

Remus looked confused for a total of five seconds before he broke out into a dazzling smile, nearly blinding Harry. It could only mean one thing.

"You asked her!" Harry accused jokingly, the werewolf looked the happiest that Harry had ever seen him.

Lupin nodded and sat back down in his chair. "Yes... it seems that you're going to have a godmother soon, Harry."

Mercifully... he fainted.

Only to awake seconds later to a hand slapping his face. "Harry! Harry, are you okay!?"

Harry groaned and opened his eyes to see Remus standing above him, a worried look pasted on his face. Harry shoved himself up straighter on the bed and looked at his godfather.

"Godmother!?" he yelped.

Remus grinned at him. "Yes... Tonks and I have decided to finally 'tie the knot,' as they say!!!!" He looked ecstatic.

Harry returned the grin weakly. So... that must be the way things go. Lose a godfather, get another and a godmother free!

Lupin had returned to his seat, after making sure that Harry's condition was normal, and had unfolded the paper once again. He heard Lupin tutting behind the page.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, leaning over to peek his head inside.

"Oh!_" _Lupin looked up and then set down the Prophet so that the sunken face of an older man moved around on the front page. "Matthew LeLawnre has escaped from Azkaban... he was a big supporter and torture of Voldemort in his ranks."

OoOoOoO

Hello there! Here's the next chapter! Sorry that it came out a bit late, but holidays are here where I live, so things have been kind of busy. Any way! Enough prattle! Here's the review responses!

**Leela74:** Hello! You reviewed for my story!!! I'm glad that you like both of m works... your reviews always make me smile! I hope that you like the fictions that I suggested, they can be really good fun!!! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs for you! Enjoy!

**SilverBelle:** Yes... I hate Bellatrix too! But she is going to play a vital role in the fiction! -hint hint!- Die? Hm... that's something to think about! -Munching Cookies- I LOVE cookies!!!! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs for you! Enjoy!

**written:** Stalling? Mmm... no, not stalling... there's a few things that have to happen before Harry can go to Hogwarts. Rest assured that in one or two chapters, Harry will be arriving at Hogwarts. Here's the trio talk! Poor Harry... I seem to be saying that a lot lately, huh? Butterbeer to you!!! Enjoy!

**Savoy Truffle:** Yes... Harry is at St. Mungo's. Tonks too young? Well, in a sense, I suppose. But in my mind I wanted to torment Harry by the thought of having a godmother! (Did I say that? ) Tonks and Remus are getting married!!!! You'll see what happens! Here's the update! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs to you! Enjoy!

**Alanpatty07:** Yeah!!!! You FINALLY got the Harry/Hermione/Ron talk!!!!!!! Now you can't kill me!!! -giggles!- Harry in St. Mungo's... yup! Drama, drama, drama! Oh! I reviewed for your fiction! Lovely story... I love the plot line! It's so original... but I want to see more of Ron and Harry in it! I know that the main characters are Hermione and Draco, but please try! Butterbeer and Fizzing Whizbees to you! Ciao, Serry!

_**I have opened up a candy shop called, 'Serry's Superlicious Sweet Shoppe' Bellow are the current items on sale!**_

**_Flying Fancies: Makes you fly ten feet off the ground for two hours! Comes in strawberry, butterbeer, cherry, and lemon flavours! _**

**_Chocolate Frogs: Chocolate charmed frogs! Hope realistically in your stomach!_**

**_Sally's See-Through Sugar Pops: Sugar lolly pops which turn you invisible for short periods of time! A disappearing act with every lick! Comes in Strawberry, Banana, Lemon, and Carmel._**

**_Super Sour Licks: A blow pop with a twang with every suck! Comes in Lemon, Blue Raspberry, Blue Berry, and Cherry._**

**_Poly-Fruitlicious-Juice: A flavored Polyjuice Potion! Works for 10 minutes at a time! Comes in Vanilla, Chocolate, Cherry, and Blueberry._**

_**Drinks are also still on order!! Firewhiskey, Pumpkin Juice, and Butterbeer all here! Including a new drink: Icyrum! The drink with a cooling core! **_

_**I hope that the chapter length is enough! And I hope that you enjoy the chapter!!! Let's see if we can get up to 100 reviews, shall we? If we do... then I'll update three chapters consecutively! Please Review... Cheers!**_

_**Saphire Starlet**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

**Disclaimer: **Nope! I don't own any part of Harry Potter!!! Go ask JK Rowling if you want to know!!!!!

* * *

Quote:

_Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides._

"_So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating — "_

"_Jordan!" growled Professor McGonnagal._

"_I mean, after that open and revolting foul — "_

"_**Jordan, I'm warning you — "**_

"_All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor..."_

_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, pg. 118, by: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Harry Potter and the Kedavra Bond**

Chapter 10

The rest Harry's summer went by in a daze. Both Snape and Lupin had stayed the remainder of the holiday with. Snape forcing potions down his throat every waking hour of the day, and Lupin was caring and gentle. Harry was reminded strangely of the a muggle 'good cop' 'bad cop' act.

Ron and Hermione had come over for occasional visits and walks into town, always accompanied by an Order Member. Mainly Tonks or Lupin came... or both for that matter.

Lupin and Tonks had been acting very odd, since the will ordeal. Mrs. Weasley called it 'Marriage Jitters' while Ron called it 'Bloody annoying' or even 'Disgusting'. Everywhere the two went together, they would hold hands, and sweetly kiss each other in the middle of meals.

More that once, this had nearly driven Harry to the edge. Harry could remember one time clearly at the dinner table...

Remus and Tonks were sitting on the opposite side of the table. Making small chatter, and for the majority of the time, starring at one another, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Harry looked down at his roast beef and mash, that he was supposed to be eating. Snape was reading a new paper, determinedly _not_ looking at the couple down the table.

Harry felt sick. How could they just do that? Just sit there and snog each other. Harry wondered if his parents had been like that. Loving each other so much that they could totally ignore heir son...

Harry looked up. Did Remus not love him now? Would he be cast aside, while Remus and Tonks moved out? In ways, Harry would rather see them die than take the rejection. He couldn't stand being rejected.

Harry pushed his untouched meal foreword , and stood up. The scrapping of the chair made all of the dinner guests look up. Snape, in particular, looked down at Harry's plate.

"Potter." Snape said, glancing at the unfinished meal. "You haven't finished your dinner yet."

"'m not hungry." he told them, making for the double doors.

"Harry! You have to eat, you're still recovering from the attack! We don't want you getting ill, again." Lupin told him.

Harry rolled his eyes. Why were they so over protective? Couldn't they at least leave him alone for one bloody minute.

"Well... maybe I'm just not hungry. Did you every think of that?"

Tonks frowned and laced her fingers into Lupin's hand.

"Harry," she chastised, "Remus is only trying to do what's best for you... You should really listen to him."

Harry saw red. "I know you don't care! Neither of you do." he turned to Remus, "You're not Sirius or Dad." he rounded on Tonks. "And you ARE NOT my mum!"

And with that, Harry bolted from the room. He eventually found himself in the library. Lola was no where to be seen, and the grate was empty. A chill was in the frozen air.

Harry paced the room, his anger not leaving him. He was frustrated... and yes, hurt... damn it! How could they just sit there and make believe that everything in their little world was perfect? He was really starting to believe that Lupin didn't have any interest in being his godfather after all. Harry walked over to the fire place and kicked the marble setting, only to obtain a sharp pain in his big toe.

"What gives _her_ the right to think that she can replace my mum!?" Harry thought to himself bitterly.

It was true. Tonks had been becoming more motherly ever since the will. At first it was little things, like offering to make his lunch or something of that nature. But then it seemed that she was trying to govern his life. Making sure he was in bed before ten o'clock or giving him little 'good morning kisses.' It was driving him insane.

Harry plopped down on the couch, his head in his hands, as he heard a sharp knock on the door. He rolled his eyes. Don't they know better than to bother him?

"Potter!"

He groaned. Snape. Greasy git... he couldn't let anything go, could he? When Snape had found out that he was to be Harry's occulemency teacher once more, he had nearly had kittens. In fact... Dumbledore had to come and stand in between Harry and the potions master to prevent a different type of murder.

"What do you want?"

The door swung open, and Snape strode into the room, looking livid. He was seething by the time he was in front of Harry's sofa.

"Go apologize to them." he sneered, pointing at the door.

Harry's eyes flashed in anger. "No."

Snape crossed his arms and stood solidly. "And why, may I ask, are you up here moping?"

"I am not moping." he told Snape, sneering. "I just can't stand being — "

"Cared for?" Snape scowled at him, "Precious Potter getting sick of all the attention he's getting?"

"No! I'm sick of all of you hanging all over me, that's what! Them with there lovey dovey crap, and you stuffing potions on me — "

"Ah yes," Snape said, and then frowned, tossing back his sleeve and glancing at silver watch on his wrist. "It is time for your second dose as well..."

Harry groaned and sank back into the couch as Snape pulled a tiny vile of light blue potion out of his robes. He handed it to Harry, who drowned it in one swallow. They sat for a few minutes before Snape started up again.

"They don't want to forget you, Potter."

Harry looked up in surprise at his most hated Professor. How had he known what he was feeling? "I know..."

"Harry? Can we come in?" It was Tonks and Lupin.

Harry sighed and looked over at Snape who had raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah... I guess."

Remus and Tonks walked into the room, not holding each others hands. Remus sat down beside Harry and put an arm around his shoulders. Tonks stood to the side of the couch nervously, looking oddly out of place.

"Harry? Does it bother you that Tonks and I are — er, together?" Lupin asked, tensilely, as if afraid of the answer.

Harry sank down into the couch and leaned into the comfort of Remus's arm, the room seemed much colder than it had been.

"Yes... but could you just — just try and not be so, so..."

"Touche." Snape finished for him, sneering at Tonks's flushed face.

Lupin nodded and broke into a small smile. Harry grinned and got up from the couch, making for the kitchen. Maybe Lola could get him a snack.

"Harry?"

Harry turned back around to face Tonks. "Yes?"

"Are — are we, okay?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. Just don't fuss over me, okay?"

Tonks sniffed and looked Harry up and down. "You're right. I'm sorry, Harry. I know that I'm not your mother."

Harry nodded and quickly exited the room.

So here he was now. Sitting on the back porch of Grimmauld Place, eating a bowl of ice cream and finishing his Transfiguration essay. Tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts, by way of the Hogwarts Express.

Harry set down his quill and reflected on his summer vacation. He had gotten his first taste of Firewhiskey at Remus and Tonks's wedding day which had been a few days ago. The event was a happy one, and very much like a muggle wedding except that a binding spell was place on the rings and the reception was a bit more 'magical'.

As Harry wandered back up to his room, waving goodnight to Remus and Tonks and Snape, who were all in the parlour with a roaring fire, he wondered what his next year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be like...

How little did he know that this year would be his most challenging yet.

OoOoOoO

Yes, yes, YES!!!! I know that it's a short chapter, BUT I do have an excuse this time! (Yeah right!) This week was Homecoming Week for my high school, and I was up all day and night partying! -Wave little Blue and Whitel Flag and pom poms! Wha hoo!!!! And tomorrow is the big DANCE and I'm going with friends, and I did asked to dance by a few people! He he he! Alright... I'm way too excited about this!

Important stuff... um... is there anyway that some of you want the story to go? I have a plot set out in my head, but I am flexable to any suggestions that you guys may have.

OH!!!!! I have a **C2 Community**!!!! It's called 'Serrys Superlicious Sweet Shoppe'... yeah, where did I get that name, I wonder?! Any one who loves Harry Potter should join! PLEASE JOIN!

Alright! Enough babble! On to the Review Responses!

**Alanpatty07:** Sigh... yes, I didn't get the 100 reviews that I wanted.. BUT we are getting there! Maybe If you guys get to eighty this time, then I'll update those extra chapters!!! You LOVE ME!!!! I'm so glad that I made you happy! I love you too! Your fiction is not crappy! I'm shocked! It's better than mine, at least! Any ideas for your fiction? Hmm... well, I think that you could make a detention happen with Hermione and Draco. That could be interesting! Ten Chocolate Frogs, four Chocolate Polyjuices, five Sugar Pops, Three Cherry Sour Licks to you!!!! Along with a special Firewhiskey and Butterbeer! Enjoy! Ciao, Serry!

**written:** Nope... did go into detail on the wedding... sorry about that! Butterbeer to you and a box of Chocolate Frogs as well! Enjoy!

**Larna Mandrea:** Harry lose his prefect badge?! Oh no... I have a much BETTER idea than that! /Laughs a high You-Know-Who laugh/ Er... sorry! I just had to add the idea of Ron sending Dumbledore a howler! And threatening to use Fred and George? Priceless! Rock on!!! Firewhiskey and Chocolate Frogs to you! Cheers!

**Leela74:** Thank you so much for all of the complements! I love it when you review for me! I do think it's the way it's going to be done with Rowling as well, to have Harry take Potions and bug the heck out of Snape! LOL. I'm glad that you liked the fictions I suggested! I promise that I'll send you more! And thank you for your suggestions too! I'm working on 'A New Daddy for Harry' right now! I'm glad that you think that I can recommend you with reading material! I'll be sure to write you and tell you which ones are good!!!! I hope that you enjoy the chapter! If you noticed, I sent you an invite to my C2 Community! If you want to join, I would love it! Butterbeer to you! Cheers!

**SilverBelle:** COOKIES!!!!! I love cookies! Ohhhh! And Raspberry Cheesecake too!? How did you know that it's my favorite!? I love you so much! I hope that you and your friend and her parents are hanging on okay! I hope that you'll update your fiction soon too, but I know that other things are important to! Butterbeer and a Flying Fancies pack in Butterbeer flavour!

**Savoy Truffle:** There you are! Remus and Tonks is surprising, is it not! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter!!!! BUTTERBEER CASE to you!!!!!!!

_**Hello there! Well! If you wand to know what's for sale, here it is! **_

_**I have opened up a candy shop called, 'Serry's Superlicious Sweet Shoppe' Bellow are the current items on sale!**_

**_Flying Fancies: Makes you fly ten feet off the ground for two hours! Comes in strawberry, butterbeer, cherry, and lemon flavours! _**

**_Chocolate Frogs: Chocolate charmed frogs! Hope realistically in your stomach!_**

**_Sally's See-Through Sugar Pops: Sugar lolly pops which turn you invisible for short periods of time! A disappearing act with every lick! Comes in Strawberry, Banana, Lemon, and Carmel._**

**_Super Sour Licks: A blow pop with a twang with every suck! Comes in Lemon, Blue Raspberry, Blue Berry, and Cherry._**

**_Poly-Fruitlicious-Juice: A flavored Polyjuice Potion! Works for 10 minutes at a time! Comes in Vanilla, Chocolate, Cherry, and Blueberry._**

_**Drinks are also still on order!! Firewhiskey, Pumpkin Juice, and Butterbeer all here! Including a new drink: Icyrum! The drink with a cooling core! **_

_**Well!! Please review and enjoy the reading! I'll update Beyond the Times soon! Cheers!**_

_**Saphire Starlet**_


End file.
